


I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Awkwardness, Body Swap, Confusion, Crack Fic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lots of confusion, MSR, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Mulder and Scully wake to find themselves in the wrong apartments, and in the wrong bodies. In a desperate search for answers and a way back to their old selves, can they keep their feelings in check? Or will their minds, and eyes, wander?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. a strange dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw someone post about how funny it would have been if there was an episode where they switched bodies. I thought this was a funny idea, and while I can only assume people have taken a crack at it, I decided to throw my hat in the ring. But man this is weird, I was cracking up the whole time I was writing this. I'm not entirely sure if I'll want to continue, just depends

Her neck hurt, that’s all she could think about as she began to stir. A sharp pain shot through it causing her to pause for a moment, groaning as she let herself settle back into bed. Except...she wasn’t in bed. As she moved, she could hear the distinct sound of leather and suddenly shivered at the lack of warmth she was used to finding under her blankets. Where were her blankets? Had she pushed them all off? No, she wasn’t in bed, that much she could discern without opening her eyes. 

Slowly, she pried her eyes open, blinking as she tried to make out her surroundings. It was then that she finally woke, shooting up into a sitting position, a wave of panic washed over her. Mulder’s apartment. She was in his apartment. With a sigh she moved to properly sit back, what was she doing here? Every second brought more questions to her mind, groaning she rubbed her eyes as she put her face in her hands. Only to pull back in shock. 

Stubble...she felt stubble on her face. Looking down at her hands, she realized they weren’t her hands. No, they were big, too big. She stood, which she soon found was a mistake as she stumbled back onto the couch. Hesitantly, she rose again, tall. Much taller than she usually was, even in heels. 

Making her way through Mulder’s apartment, she found the bathroom, yelping when she caught sight of him in the mirror. 

“Mulder!” His voice resonated in her chest and she suddenly began to realize why. Moving her hand to her face, once again feeling the stubble that lined her now sharp jaw, Mulder’s reflection did the same thing. “Oh, God.” She whispered, afraid to hear the voice that came out of her. 

As she made her way back into the living room, trying to make sense of at least one aspect of this situation, the front door swung open. She saw herself standing there, a look of panic on her face. 

“This is a strange dream.” His voice spoke in her place again, as she raked her fingers through her hair. _Or was it his fingers through his hair?_ Her head hurt. 

~

Rolling over with a sigh, Mulder snuggled deeper into soft pillows. It had been a while since he’d slept so well, or since he’d slept in a nice bed, or since he’d had such pleasant dreams. Scully was his first thought as he began to wake. At first, he just assumed it was for the usual reasons, but as he shoved his face deeper into the pillow, he realized he could smell her. Her scent was everywhere, causing a small smile to grow on his face. One that didn’t last long once he realized he didn’t fall asleep in a bed last night. No, it was another tiring night on the couch. 

His eyes shot open, lying frozen for a moment as he looked around. Scully’s room, he was in Scully’s bed, but where was she? And how did he get here? He sat up, intending to find some answers, but was soon distracted by the sudden sensation of weight on his chest. Looking down, he almost passed out. 

That was not his body, those were not his legs, and this most certainly wasn’t his chest. His hands instinctively rose to grasp what was there only to pull back as if it shocked him. Stumbling out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom. 

“What the fuck?” Her voice greeted his ears as he watched her reflection's mouth move, but she wasn’t there. Moving his hand to wave, she waved back, causing him to gasp. If he was here, in her bed, seemingly in her body...where was she? 

Without a second thought, he grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door. 

~

“A dream?” He asked as he stepped into his apartment, closing the door. “A dream,” Mulder stated this time, desperate to believe her…. _himslef?_

“It must be...right?” Scully was pacing. 

“Ok, if it _is_ a dream...whose dream is it?” He made his way to sit on the couch, neither one of them were really able to look at each other, too freaked out. 

“Umm,” Pausing for a moment, she made her way over to him, reaching down to pinch his arm.

“Ow!” She heard her voice shriek, a look of mild annoyance flashed across her face and she wondered if this was what she looked like to Mulder when he came to her with far fetched theories. Before she knew it, he pinched her back, causing her to flinch in pain. With a defeated sigh, she joined him on the couch.

“You know, I heard you can’t read in dreams.” She said, grabbing a discarded magazine from his coffee table, flipping it open. “Ten ways to snag her by Saturday night…” She begrudgingly read out loud before holding it in his direction, she watched her own eyes dart across the page before looking at her.

“I’ve tried half of these on you,” He smirked, grabbing the magazine and tossing it across the room. “What a waste of money.”

“This can’t be real.” She slumped back against the couch. “God, I really have to pee.” Scully all but cried, dreading the prospects of the next twenty-four hours. Or however long they found themselves in this situation. The sound of her own laughter pulled her attention to Mulder.

“Now that you mention it, I do too.”

“I don’t know what’s worse,” She shook her head. “Me being you, or you being me.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” He said, standing up. “I’ve seen you naked before, so…” Giving her a small smile, he disappeared into his bedroom, stunned by his words, it took her a second to realize where he was going.

“Mulder!” She called after him but it was too late. “You better wipe!” Scully yelled at the door. “God, I can’t believe I said that…I can’t believe this is happening.” Falling back against his bed, she looked up at the mirrors that hung above it, seeing him. A minute later, her form joined the reflection. “I can’t believe you have a mirror above your bed.”

“In my defense, I didn’t put it there.” He replied. “Are you going to go? It’s not healthy to hold it in, you know.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.” She was clearly still in denial about their predicament.

“You’re going to have to start believing, Scully. I have a feeling peeing is going to be the least of our problems.” 

~

They sat in silence as he drove them back to her apartment. Before they left, and once Scully got a grip, he dressed her. …Well, technically he dressed himself. A part of him didn’t care if she saw him naked, hell she technically saw everything there was to see when she reluctantly went into his bathroom. But she seemed to be desperate to keep a shred of dignity, so he obliged. He had to admit, dressing his body as it stood there, eyes shut tight as he moved his limbs, it had to have been one of, if not the strangest experiences of his life. And after working on the X-Files for so long, that was saying something.

Something Mulder hadn’t allowed himself to think about yet was how he could feel her body. It was one thing to see her, to wonder what she’d feel like pressed against him, to wonder how soft the skin was between her legs. But now he could perceive it, all of it. With every breath he drew in, her breasts swelled against the fabric of her silk pajamas, and he could feel other things, things he felt he had no right knowing.

Following her lead into her apartment, it was strange, to say the least, to see himself guide him into her bedroom. But there he was, looking down at himself expectantly. He got her hint and closed his eyes. He felt his own rough fingers brush against her soft skin, undressing him. Maybe he was a bit too quick to tell her she needed to get past how weird this all was, cause this was more than he felt like he could handle. And he could practically _sense_ her mind reeling a few inches away.

“Scully, talk to me, what are you thinking,” Mulder spoke, unable to handle the silence any longer. She sighed, blowing a gust of hot air in his direction, causing him to shiver.

“Every time I speak, your voice comes out, and I’m standing in my room, outside of my body, dressing myself, and it’s just a lot to try and process when I haven’t even had any breakfast yet.” He nodded, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes shut.

“Did it feel as weird for you as it feels for me right now?”

“Yup,” Pulling a shirt over his head, she spoke again. “You can open your eyes.” And Mulder did as she began fixing his hair…her hair?… _whatever_.

“I’ll make breakfast if you make the coffee.” He offered, winning him a small smile.

“It’s a deal.”


	2. the package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, yes, I have continued. I already kind of knew where I wanted to take this, and where I didn't. I stumbled across a body swap fic last night and my goodness was it erotic.

If you had told Scully that she’d be sitting in her kitchen having breakfast with Mulder at 8 am on a Saturday...well she wasn’t sure what she’d think of that. They didn’t say much as they ate, still trying to get used to their new situation. Mostly she just wished she could see him when they spoke, instead of her own face looking back at her. She didn’t realize how much she’d miss finding his stupid face, that bottom lip of his sticking out, tempting her. 

“So, what do you think this is?” He spoke, taking a sip of his coffee before catching her gaze. “Cause I think it’s safe to say we’ve ruled out dreaming, so that leaves us with what? Witchcraft?” Breathing in deeply, she worried her lip. The thought that it was his lip she was biting sent a strange wave through her and she decided it was best to stay away from thoughts like that. 

“Um...joint hallucination?” She offered, her mind desperately grasping at some kind of explanation for their predicament, but coming up with nothing. “Witchcraft? Really?” 

“Think about it, Scully.” Mulder leaned back in his chair. “Maybe not witchcraft, but I definitely think this is some kind of curse. What were we doing yesterday?” She took a bite of her toast as she tried to remember. 

“Nothing really,” Scully shrugged, it had actually been a mostly uneventful day. “We spent the day organizing our files, finishing up the report on our last case.” Her hand rested on the table as she tapped absentmindedly. “You went and got lunch, messed up my order, we argued, had a package delivered, messed up my organized system, we got in a fight,”

“I didn’t mess up your system,” He sat a little straighter with an amused look on his face. “I was helping.”

“Yeah that’s what you said, but I don’t recall asking you to move my files around the second I left the room.” 

“I was trying to help!” They began to bicker, annoyance mixed with a bit of flirting and an arched brow. It took a few minutes for Mulder to actually register what she had said. “Wait, the package.” Mulder grabbed her arm. “I opened it, it was some kind of strange statute. I don’t know where it came from or who sent it, there was no address...do you think?” 

Without another word, they both stood, placing their plates in the sink before grabbing their coats. Mulder was having a hard time keeping up with her as they made their way to the car, and he wondered if this was what it felt like trying to keep up with him. As Mulder got in the driver's seat he heard a loud thud. 

“Shit!” She plopped down, rubbing her forehead. 

“Did you just hit my head against the car?” He asked, he couldn’t tell whether to be amused or concerned. 

“Not on purpose!” Scully bit back, agitated. “You’re so fucking tall, I can’t get used to it.” Raising his hand to hers, he mimicked what she had done to him so many times over the years, running his fingers through her hair, his thumb gently sweeping over her forehead. 

“You’ll be fine.” He diagnosed, after all, he was Dr. Dana Scully now. The thought tickled him as he began to back out. 

~

Keeping their eyes cast down, they made their way through the office building, hoping no one started a conversation with them. It paid to be the strange outcasts sometimes, Scully thought as they made their way to the basement with no problem. 

“I didn’t think much of it.” He said, walking over to the small, discarded figure on the desk. “When I opened it, you had come back in and started yelling at me about the files, I completely forgot.” 

“I didn’t yell at you.” She rolled her eyes, plopping down in the seat behind their desk. “Do you really think that’s what’s causing this?” Scully gestured towards the statue that was now sitting in the middle of the table. 

“I’m not sure,” Mulder picked up the phone and began to dial. “But I know someone who might be able to help.” 

“Davidson,” The man on the other line answered. 

“Hey, Davidson. It’s…” Mulder paused for a second, his eyes quickly glanced over at Scully and his body. “It’s Special Agent Dana Scully, is there any chance you’re free to help us out? Mulder said you might be able to clear something up for us.”

“Oh,” Mulder could hear the surprise in his voice, Scully had never met him before, he should have asked her to call him. “Sure, can you and Agent Mulder meet me in my office? I’m just finishing up some things here.” 

“No problem, we’ll be there shortly.” He said before hanging up with a sigh. “What would you say to a little field trip to the history museum?” Mulder smiled down at her. 

~

“Come on, is it really that necessary?” Mulder whined as he drove, tugging at his clothes...her clothes? “It’s like a torcher device.”

“It’s just a bra, Mulder.” She replied, looking out the window as she tried to hide the smirk on her face. However bizarre this was, she had to admit she was starting to enjoy their situation, if only to feel what it was like to be a man. She most definitely did not miss bras. But as she stole a glance at him, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy, knowing all too well that look of discomfort. “The more you fidget, the more uncomfortable it becomes.” With a deep sigh, he moved his hand back to the steering wheel. 

“I’m just glad you have flats, I don’t think I could have handled heals.” He gave her a small smile as he parked the car. 

They made their way through the building and Scully realized how uncharacteristically far apart they were. Not by much, but enough to throw her off. 

“What?” He asked quietly, noticing the look on her face...his face?

“Nothing,” She waved him off as they continued down the empty hallway. “So who is this guy?” 

“An old acquaintance, he helped me out a few years back but I haven’t needed his expertise in a while.” Mulder realized he should have told her more since she was now him, but figured she’d manage as they walked through the threshold of Davidson’s office. 

“Mulder,” He smiled, walking over to greet them. “It’s been a while, something must be wrong, huh?” He laughed, patting her shoulder as his gaze now drifted to the real Mulder. 

“You must be Agent Scully,” Davidson extended his hand, and Mulder shook it, growing uneasy with every second. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mulder’s told me so much.” The way Davidson looked down at him, with something unrecognizable in his eyes, threw Mulder off for a second. But suddenly he felt a hand pressed to his lower back, Scully had moved closer to him. 

“Nothing bad I hope.” Mulder flashed a glance at her. “But you're right, something is wrong.” 

~

The rest of the transaction went smoothly, Davidson confirmed their suspicion, but Mulder couldn’t push away what had happened. Is that what it felt like for her? He’d seen men look at her like that before, but never thought anything of it. He suddenly felt like he was the object being brought in to inspect, and he didn’t like it. But then Scully was there, suddenly pressed to his side, and a wave of relief had washed over him. Her movement almost felt territorial, and he...liked it?

“I hope that concentrated look on your face means you’ve come up with a solution.” She spoke, pulling his focus as they made their way through the garage. 

“Well, you heard him.” He opened the car door, slumping down into his seat, she followed suit as they shut their doors. “When an argument between two souls breaks out, the statue makes them swap places until they learn to understand one another, and the curse is lifted. Or so the legend goes.” Mulder droned as he repeated Davidson's words.

“We’re going to be stuck like this forever.” She groaned, resting her head against the dashboard. Without a second thought, he reached out and began running his fingers through her hair like before, but this time he let his nails scratch lazy circles. He could see her deflate just a little, letting her shoulders drop, at least Mulder knew what he liked, head scratches were always a favorite of his. 

“We’re not going to be stuck like this, we’ll figure it out.” He tried reassuring her. “This is just another X-File, and since when have we been unable to solve one of those?” She moved her head slightly and gave him a pained look. “Don’t answer that.” Taking back his hand, he started the car. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, sitting back in her seat as they began to move. 

“We can’t think on empty stomachs.”


	3. to know what it felt like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? Yes, apparently it's true! Does the narration keep dipping back and forth between their thoughts? Yes. Do I know why I'm doing this? No. Can it be stopped? Also no. Will they fuck? Not like this, no, and I also marked this fic as T, but that doesn't mean I won't be pushing the tension as close to the line as I can. (should they fuck after they swap back? I'm thinking about it)

The diner was mildly packed with the usual lunch rush and he wasn’t sure they’d get a table when he suddenly felt Scully’s hand at the small of his back again, guiding him to an empty booth. 

“I can see so much,” She said, seemingly pleased with her newfound height, causing the corner of his mouth to twitch upward. At least she wasn’t freaking out anymore, though if she kept touching him like that, _he_ might lose it. 

There were too many things thrown at them this morning for him to fully process all that was going on, but now, as he sat across from her, he realized even though she was in his body, it was still her. From the faces she made, to the cadence of her voice down to the way she fidgeted with her hands. Mulder didn’t feel like he was talking to himself, though it was his body, she had taken it over and made it very much her own. 

His brain was confused, to say the least. And when she’d touch him, a giant hand placed firmly to his back, he had to stop himself from shuttering. Because it was still her, it was still Scully touching him, and she always had an effect on him, but now that they were swapped, the warmth that flooded his body felt different. 

“Mulder?” She called his name, pulling him back to the present. “Are you alright? Your face is a little flush.” Scully reached out to place her hand over his head, big and cool against his skin. He had to swipe her away before he did something stupid like lean into her touch. 

“Yeah, just trying to think.” He lied, kind of, looking down at the menu so she couldn’t search his eyes. “I guess we’ll have to go back to the office, right? Settle the argument where it started?” 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” She was looking at her own menu, her lip was caught between her teeth again as she mulled over her options. _His_ lip, she was chewing his lip, he thought. “Though, like you’re always saying, things might not be that simple.” Before he could reply, their waitress appeared. 

“What can I get you to drink?” She asked him, writing down ice tea on her little notepad before she fixed her gaze on Scully, who didn’t look up in time to see the way the waitress bit her own lip. Letting it fall slowly as her eyes looked Scully up and down. 

“I’ll take an ice tea as well.” She smiled sweetly at the waitress, a look that would have come off as polite in her own body, but on his face came off as flirtatious. 

“You got it.” The waitress blushed slightly before turning to leave. 

“I mean, maybe it is that simple.” Scully went back to their conversation as if she didn’t notice what she’d done. Maybe he was just seeing things. 

“No, you’re probably right.” He huffed, closing his menu. “But we have to start somewhere.” Scully nodded just as their waitress came back, placing their drinks on the table. 

Writing down their orders, she took the menus from them, her hand slowly grazing Scully’s as she did so. 

“Ok, so we’ll head to the office and then see what happens from there.” Scully spoke, reaffirming the plan.

“That is if you’re not too busy,” Mulder said, perplexing her. “You know, I wouldn’t want to ruin your chances with the waitress.” He gave her a playful smile while he took a sip of his tea. 

“What?” Her eyebrow furrowed as she leaned forward. “Mulder, what are you talking about?” 

“Are you going to tell me you didn’t see the way she just looked at you?” He laughed.

“I didn’t,” She replied earnestly, looking over the crowded restaurant till her eyes landed on the young girl, who just so happened to be looking their way. “Oh, my God.” 

“And you flashed her one of my better smiles,” He noted, crossing his arms. “I didn’t know you had a way with women, and right in front of me on top of that. Do I not mean anything to you?” 

“Cut it out, Mulder.” She hissed. “This isn’t funny.” Reaching across the table, he grabbed one of her hands, turning it over so her palm was facing up. 

“Don’t worry, she can’t hurt you.” He said, amused as he began to play with the lines of her palm…his palm? Whatever. 

“What are you doing?” She swallowed thickly, her hand twitching slightly. 

“Well, since you don’t seem to want the attention, I figure if she sees this she’ll either think we’re together,” His eyes drifted up to meet hers. “Or that you're getting your fortune read. If it’s the latter, I predict a hasty exit in your future.” 

~ 

Scully had her own emotions to worry about, she definitely didn’t need some young girl’s feelings weighing on her. And Mulder playing with her hand wasn’t helping. Ever since she saw the way Davidson looked at him, it struck something deep inside her, she had moved closer to him before she had even registered her hand moving to touch him. 

She had meant it as a reassuring gesture, sensing his unease. She knew exactly what it felt like when guys looked at her like that and could only imagine how Mulder was feeling, but suddenly she had pressed her side to him. Suddenly she found it hard to _not_ touch him. 

Then he had to go and run his fingers through her hair, the sensation was so alien, but she had to stop herself from letting out a moan. He had to know what he was doing to her, he _had_ to know what it felt like. 

“I don’t understand how you run in this,” Mulder commented as they walked across the garage, gesturing to the skirt she had put him in. 

“There’s a slit in the back so it moves.” She replied. “I probably should have put you in pants.” Their voice echoed against the concrete walls, allowing her to hear the absurdity of her words. “We also probably shouldn’t be talking about this right now.” Her voice dropped as she opened the door to the building, letting him walk through the threshold first. Her hand went to reach for his lower back again, but she caught herself in time, balling her hands into fists at her side. Mulder’s eyes drifted down as they stood in silence on the elevator. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, poking her hand. 

“Yeah,” Scully shook her head, sticking her hands in her pocket. 

~ 

“You go by the letters,” Scully stated. They were on the opposite sides of the room, files everywhere as they desperately tried to re-organize them.

“But it would be more efficient to go by case type.” He replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We’ve always gone in chronological order.”

“And it takes forever to dig through.” 

“How would you even organize them by case type when at least one-third of these cases are unsolved?” She asked, taking a step towards him.

“If we organize them by case type we might be able to recognize patterns easier and solve more cases.” Mulder mirrored her, taking a step as well. The room felt like it was growing hotter by the second.

“Organizing by the letter is tried and true.”

“Sometimes you have to change things up in order to see new perspectives.” With every word, they stepped closer, seemingly unaware of their own movements.

“If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

“Be the change that you wish to see in the world.” Mulder threw in, running out of things to back up his argument.

“That makes no sense!” Scully exclaimed.

“ _You_ make no sense!” He rose his voice to meet her volume, exasperated. 

“Oh, just go fuck yourself!”

“That can be arranged!”

They were inches from each other now, and under different circumstances, the way her heart jumped would have been all that was on her mind, but it was too warm and she was too fed up. With a huff, they both turned to move away from each other. Scully had already shed her jacket when they had arrived, but now she was loosening her tie, letting it hang around her neck as she rolled up her sleeves.

Without a word, Scully left the room and Mulder found himself alone. With a heavy sigh, he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned the top button of his blouse, taking a seat at their desk. Scully and him had had their fair share of arguments, but it was a little jarring to see his face instead of hers. He was one second away from ripping this fucking bra off when she spoke.

“Here.” She walked towards him, handing Mulder a paper cup filled to the brim with ice-cold water. Sitting down across from him, she took a long drink from her own cup before closing her eyes. “I think maybe we need to step back for a moment.”

“I’m sorry.” He offered earnestly, gulping down the water. “I know I can be bullheaded.”

“I’m sorry too.” She opened her eyes to look at him. “I know I can be a bit of a stickler.”

“Looks like we both have our work cut out for us.” Mulder offered her a smile and was relieved when she returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don't enjoy writing "angst" or "arguments" if you couldn't tell by the lack of build-up lol, I just needed to add the "go fuck yourself" cause I couldn't pass that up


	4. why would I leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a biggin, lads! I didn't know how to end this so I kind of just kept going for a moment, but here we are. This wacky ride is over, and I hope you liked it!

It wasn’t that simple, Scully was right, though it took them a while to agree and finish organizing the files, they still found themselves in each other’s bodies. 

Sliding his feet back into his shoes, Mulder placed the statue on top of the filing cabinet. His fingers running over the jutting curves of the dark wood. He figured if it could work while they were both at home then it should work the same way to turn them back, plus he wasn’t too keen on being near it any longer. 

He felt Scully’s hand on his shoulder, pulling his focus from the statue to her. She seemed tired, recognizing the look of fatigue on his own face as it stared down at him. 

“Ready to head out?” Scully asked as she began to head for the door, her jacket draped over her forearm, reminding him to grab his own. 

“Yeah,” They made their way to the elevator, leaning against the walls as they began to ride up. Looking at her now, he noticed the way her clothes had become wrinkled, her tie completely undone around her neck, and her hair was disheveled from her running her fingers through it one too many times. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she looked well fucked. Especially given the faint shade of pink that dusted her cheeks. 

The amused look he had on his own face immediately dropped once the elevator doors opened to reveal Skinner on the other side. In an awkward dance, they moved around each other as Skinner got on and they got off. 

“Didn’t expect to see you two in.” He commented, and Mulder noticed the way his eyes looked them up and down as his own look of amusement tugged at his features. “An eventful day?” 

“Just some spring cleaning, Sir,” Mulder replied before the doors closed. When he turned to give Scully a look, she was already halfway to the car. “Did you see his face?” He said as he ran to catch up with her. 

“No, what? He looked normal, I don’t think he suspected a thing.” She replied, her hand resting on the door handle as she waited for him to unlock the car. 

“No, not that.” Mulder got in and waited for her to close the door before reaching out to fix her hair. “You look like you’ve been...well, you look like,” He was struggling to say it, but the way her eyes widened told him she may have gotten the hint. 

“You look like me after I’ve…” She gasped, it was her turn to reach over and fix his hair, buttoning the top two buttons of his blouse. “Oh, God. You think he thinks…?” 

“The look he had on his face tells me yes.” He replied as they stared at each other for a moment before they both began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“At least our cover isn’t blown,” She cried, clutching her sides. 

“True, but we might have to endure being the center of office gossip for a week or two.” Mulder turned the key and started the car. 

“You think he’s going to gossip?” 

“Skinner? I bet he’s got a bet going on this very subject.” He stated, causing them to fall into a fit of giggles again.

~

They were silent for a moment as he drove along the streets. The sun had begun to set, and much to his dismay, the sun visor did little in the way of blocking it.

“I’m assuming I’m taking you back to your place,” Mulder spoke, unsure of what they were supposed to do next. 

“Yeah,” She affirmed before looking over at him. “You’re not going home, are you?” There was a subtle hint of worry in her voice, something that could have gone undetected if it wasn’t _his_ voice she was using. 

“Not unless you want me too.” He replied, taking in a deep breath as he mulled over what he wanted to say. “I don’t know about you but, I’m still a little freaked out over all this and...I um,” Mulder kicked himself, even in someone else’s body, using someone else’s mouth, the words he wanted to convey still fought against him as he struggled to get them out. “I don’t really want to be alone right now.” He felt her hand cover his over the gearshift for a second before moving away. 

“We can order pizza.” It was her way of saying; _I don’t want to be alone right now either._

~

The minute they got to her apartment, he began to complain again, tugging at his clothes. “I don’t understand how you go about your day when this fucking death trap is digging into your flesh.” He groaned as he fell face-first onto her couch. 

“Come on, grumpy.” She said as she walked into her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes, she untucked her shirt before she began digging through her drawers. Only noticing him in the doorway once she found what she was looking for. “You know the drill.” She motioned for him to stand in front of her, and he complied, closing his eyes. 

Somehow it was worse than it was this morning, the feeling of her warm hands undressing him while he had to just stand there. He couldn’t help but let out a groan when she took off the bra, his hand seemed to instinctively move to rub the side of his rib cage, feeling the indented flesh that was left there. 

“Arms up.” She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the sudden relief he seemed to feel. Grabbing his arms, she guided them through the holes of the bralette she was putting him in, hoping this would finally get him to stop complaining. She continued to change his clothes, putting him in some sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, she figured he’d feel more comfortable in the familiar material. “You can open your eyes now.” She spoke, moving away from him to take off her socks, throwing them by her shoes. 

“What about you?” He asked, wondering if she had found his attire as uncomfortable as her own. 

“I’ll be fine,” She shrugged him off as she began to unbutton her long-sleeved dress shirt, tossing it on her bed. The white t-shirt she had on under it was comfortable enough. He was still standing in her room when she left, his gaze fixed to the dress shirt on her bed, _his_ dress shirt, haphazardly thrown as if it belonged in that space.

Shaking his head, he left the bedroom to find her on the phone, ordering pizza. With very little grace, he plopped onto her couch, spreading out as he laid down. _She was so little_ , he thought, his legs didn’t even reach the end of the couch.

“Pizza will be ready in forty-five minutes.” She said. Walking over, she shoved his legs out of the way to make room for her to sit. “Comfy?” Scully asked, half sarcastic, half genuine.

“Very, thank you for taking that horrible contraption off of me.” He smiled at her as he moved to sit. She just nodded, picking up the remote as she began flipping through the channels, stopping when she came across Psycho. They stayed silent for a while, watching the black and white movie. 

“What would you do?” Mulder asked, his eyes drifted to her face. “Would you take the money?”

“Well…maybe,” She replied, still watching the screen. “But I don’t think it’s worth dying for.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t have died.” He said matter of fact, causing her to look at him but he had already returned his gaze back to the TV.

“No?”

“No, you’re way too much of a badass to be murdered in a shower, plus you would have seen it coming.” He shifted in his seat, tucking one of his legs under him. “And even if you didn’t, I would have shown up by then.”

“Oh, you would?” Scully asked, amused at his assurance. “You’re telling me you’d notice my absence fast enough, as well as accurately guess where I’d be headed if I split town?”

“Of course I would.” He answered solemnly, stealing another glance at her only to find she was still looking at him. “Do you doubt me?” Mulder questioned with a smile, holding her eyes for a little longer than normal, waiting for her reply. They both jumped when the doorbell rang. Mulder watched as she got up to answer the door, rolling his eyes when he saw her fish his wallet out of her pocket.

“Do I want to know how much this was?” He asked, walking to the kitchen to find some plates and napkins as she placed the boxes on the coffee table.

“Probably not,” She teased with a grin, brushing past him to grab a couple of beers out of her fridge before joining him on the couch to continue their movie. They wasted no time, digging into the hot pizza as they watched the plot unfold before them.

“I don’t doubt you, Mulder,” Scully spoke after a moment, catching him off guard, he figured she’d drop it. “I never have.” Reaching out, she nudged his shoulder playfully. “But don’t think just because you saved me, I’ll be sharing any of the money.”

“Oh, I see. But you’ll let me pay for the pizza.” He smiled back at her, enjoying the moment. It was so rare for them to fall into these light-hearted conversations, but he cherished every minute of them.

“You’re the one who eats most of it anyway, and now I know why, I’ve never felt so hungry.” Scully poked fun at him as she stretched out her limbs, _his limbs_ , resting against the couch with a plate full of pizza.

~

They stayed like that long after the pizza dissipated, watching a few random movies. Neither one of them quite sure how to end the night. She felt like she couldn’t send him back to his apartment, not in the state they were in. Scully wasn’t even sure she wanted to be alone in his body, she felt weird being in charge of it, and the idea of him alone with _her_ body felt even stranger. Not because she didn’t trust him, it wasn’t about trust, there wasn’t anyone she rather be in this weird situation with anyway. But the idea of not knowing where your body was or what it was doing, that was just a little too much for her.

So they sat, side by side, movie after movie, suppressing yawns as to not let the other know just how tired they were. But maybe that’s what got them in this situation in the first place. Scully was aware they had some trouble communicating some times… _ok,_ most of the time. Maybe they both had some things they needed to work on in that regard, but how do you start a conversation with someone about needing to communicate more? It was almost laughable. She saw him stifle another yawn out of the corner of her eye.

“It’s late,” She started, wincing slightly when she saw him tense up. “Alright, so…” Turning to face him on the couch, she took a deep breath. “Arguing is what got us in this mess in the first place, so maybe open communication will get us out…I don’t want you to leave.” She offered, relieved to see his shoulders relax at her words. “Things are too weird right now, I don’t really…” She paused as she forced herself to finish her thought. “…want to be alone.” Mulder nodded.

“I don’t either.” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck, her neck, _their neck?_ Standing, they began clearing up the mess they had made, turning off the tv. Scully moved to head towards her room when she noticed him sit back down on the couch, moving the pillows around.

“What are you doing?” She asked, pausing.

“…Getting ready to sleep?”

“Don’t be silly.” Scully shook her head, giving no further context to her words. “Plus, you’ve got to brush your teeth.” She added, disappearing into her bedroom. He sat there for a moment before getting up to follow her. “Here.” Handing him her toothbrush, she opened a cabinet to pull out a new one for herself. It took him a second to realize why she had done this, causing him to laugh.

“I forgot for a moment, that I was you.”

“I don’t know how.” She laughed with him, holding his hand steady as she applied toothpaste to the brush. It felt odd to her how easy it was to fall into a domestic kind of silence with him, as they both stood there brushing their teeth, it didn’t feel out of place for them. Nor did it feel out of place for him to be here like this, something that she usually found annoying, mainly with past boyfriends. She couldn’t stand to have someone constantly in her space, but with him, it didn’t feel like an invasion. Mulder felt more like an extension of herself. _Maybe it was because he was in her body_ , she thought. _Maybe_.

As they finished, she walked over to her side of the bed, pulling back her sheets as she watched him head for the door. “Where are you going?”

“Couch?” He answered in the form of a question, pausing in her doorway.

“Why? You’re me and I’m you,” She pointed out. “So it’s not like we're sharing a bed with each other, more like sharing a bed with ourselves.” Standing for a moment longer, he shrugged, she wasn’t wrong and he’d much rather sleep in her comfy bed than on her couch.

He watched her as she unbuckled her belt, stepping out of her dress pants…his dress pants. Sliding under the sheets in a t-shirt and boxers. Mulder figured if she could do it, so could he. Stepping out of the sweatpants she put him in, he climbed into bed, sighing as he tried to get settled. It had been a long time since he shared a bed with anyone, and he suddenly felt self-aware of his limbs and their desire to squirm.

“I should have grabbed some pajamas for you,” She mumbled, causing him to glance at her. She was laying on her side facing him, watching him move his pillow for the third time in ten seconds.

“I’m comfortable.”

“Are you?” She pushed, causing him to stop his movement with a huff.

“I have a hard time…settling down.” He admitted though he didn’t think she’d find his news at all shocking. They had, after all, had to share sleeping spaces in the past. “I don’t really know why.”

She hummed in response as he began moving again, turning to his side to face away from her. He was just about to move once more when he felt her arm wrap around his waist, pulling him against her chest as she threw one of her legs over him, her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. Her weight felt nice and a sense of calm washed over him.

“Thanks,” He sighed, his own arm resting over hers.

“I don’t think your ideas are stupid, Mulder.” He could barely hear her as she spoke. “And I really didn’t mean to tell you to go fuck yourself. Sometimes I think you just really have a way of getting under my skin.”Scully admitted, nuzzling further against him.

“I know,” His thumb slowly rubbed against her arm. “I don’t think your ideas are stupid either.”

“Night, Mulder.”

“Good night, Scully.”

He laid awake for a little while longer, fighting sleep so he could remember what this felt like.

~

Sunlight flooded through a crack in the curtains, hitting Mulder right in the face. Groaning, he hid behind Scully’s back, pulling her tighter against him. He took in a deep breath, everything smelled like her and he realized he’d never had a better night's sleep in his life. But as she moved slightly, he realized how small she was in his arms. She was in _his_ arms.

Slowly opening his eyes, Mulder found her, in her own body. Somehow they had managed to stay in the same position all night, which would have been astonishing in of itself, but it was outweighed by the fact that they were now in their own bodies again.

A part of him was relieved, it felt nice to be back in his own body again, and to see her back in her own, but he was also a little sad, knowing he’d have to peel himself away from her and pretend like none of this ever happened. Because that’s probably what she’d want, right? Scully will wake up any second, with a look of regret in her eyes and tell him her actions were due to strange circumstances. Deciding he didn’t want to see that, he slowly got out of bed.

Scully woke only moments later, the sudden absence of warmth caused her to roll over, her hand blindly seeking him, only to find the bed empty. She sat up quickly, a mix of confusion and rejection swirling inside her. Not even noticing which body she was in, she bolted out of bed and towards the living room, wondering if she’d find him on the couch, only to see it empty.

Mulder turned at the sudden noise in time to watch her walk over to the couch. He could see the way her shoulders slumped as she stood there, causing his chest to tighten. _Was she looking for him? Did she think he’d just leave?_

“Morning, sunshine.” He spoke, causing her head to snap towards his direction. Mulder was standing in her kitchen, still in his t-shirt and boxers,… _cooking them breakfast?_

“I thought you’d left,” She admitted with a sigh, walking over towards him. It was only when she was a few feet from him that she noticed he was in his own body again, and so was she. She paused as her second realization hit, that she was standing in her kitchen in nothing but her underwear and an oversized t-shirt. In front of Mulder. Before she could turn to go put more clothes on, he moved towards her, both his hands resting on her arms.

“Why would I leave?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, raising her hand to touch his face, _his face_. An unexpected rush of warmth flooded her body. “I missed seeing your stupid face.” The words left her mouth before she could rethink them, but the smile that tugged at his lips told her maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.

“I missed you too.” Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, his mouth lingering there for a second before he pulled away. Their gaze locked on one another again before she noticed his eyes dip down towards her lips. Leaning down again, he moved to place a light kiss there, pulling away only for her to pull him back down again. Holding him there longer then what could be written off as friendly.

She didn’t know what came over her, or what finally broke her apprehension, but she couldn’t take it anymore, and neither could he, apparently. Before they knew it, their mouths were moving against each other, slow at first, but growing needier by the second. His tongue had just met hers when he suddenly remembered the food.

“Shit!” He pulled away, quickly moving back to the stove to turn it off before the food was completely burnt. Just as soon as he was gone, he was right back, kissing her with even more desire than before.

“Don’t you want to finish making breakfast?” She asked as he began kissing down her jaw, but her hands made no move to stop touching him.

“That’s not what I’m hungry for," He replied, bending down to wrap her legs around his waist, causing her to yelp.

They never did figure out who sent that statue, though they had other more pressing matters to attend to. It could wait till Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> babbling-spooky-agents.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
